The end of a long day apart
by disassemble
Summary: Post-ep for 9x10. I felt cheated of Densi, so I made my own. R&R!


**A/N: I feel like we were cheated of Densi this last episode, so I changed the end to have a bit more fluff :) this picks up when Deeks gets back to the Mission. I've been writing NCIS: LA fics for a few weeks now, but this is the only one I'm brave enough to post. Feedback appreciated!**

Kensi was sitting at her desk, finishing up the reports when Deeks walked into the Mission. Mostly incident reports from bruising ribs and cutting her face, but she made sure not to leave out the detail of almost being strangled. Consequently, she was looking down when Deeks walked into the bullpen - otherwise, he would've freaked out immediately when he saw her.

"Hey, baby." Deeks said, walking over to his desk.

"Hey. How'd it go with-"

"Oh, let's not...go there." Putting his feet up on his desk, Deeks figured there would be time to tell Kensi all about his adventures later, but hopefully he would forget about it before he had too. Plus, he would probably never hear the end of it if he told her.

He looked over at Kensi, who was very preoccupied with filling out some papers on her desk. "What're doing there?"

"Just some reports I gotta finish up." Kensi looked up, smiling through her blue-and-blackened face.

"What happened?" Deeks immediately made his way over to her and switched to his worried, tender tone of voice that only Kensi would ever be spoken to with.

"Oh, just a little...run-in. I'm fine, though."

"With what? A _car?_ " Deeks demanded, gently touching her bruised face.

Kensi chuckled. No, it wasn't a car, but it might as well have been a fleet of tanks. Even that might've done less damage. "No, no. The suspect. But it's fine, Deeks, I-" Kensi grimaced when her side hit the armrest of her chair. She'd never realized how much she bumped it - not until her ribs were sore.

"Woah, hey." Deeks gently reached out and lifted her shirt, just enough to see the bandages. "What the hell? Who was the suspect? A car?"

"Deeks, dammit, no. There was no car." Kensi chuckled again. She loved how he could always make everything laughable. He could always take away enough pain that there was room to smile and laugh.

"You gonna tell me what happened?"

"I'll let you read the incident report."

"What happened to your neck?" Deeks asked her, nodding towards it with his head. It still had red marks from the 'run-in', which would no doubt turn into tender bruises.

" _I'll let you read the incident report_." Kensi repeated.

"Wait, so, let me get this straight. All this," Deeks motioned towards Kensi, "is from the same incident? Or will I be reading '101 ways Kensi got beat up today?"

Again, Kensi had to laugh. Her laugh and her dancing eyes reassured Deeks that she was emotionally okay, and whatever happened didn't do serious damage. "Same incident."

"Wasn't Sam there? Or Callen, or _somebody_?"

"Hidoko was." Kensi went back to the forms in front of her, Deeks taking a seat in Callen's chair next to her.

"And she didn't help?"

"She was locked out." Kensi's face still wore a smile. Thinking back on each second of the fight, she could think of about 10 ways she could've won it. By throwing a different punch, kicking sooner, going for the gun sooner, etc. What she _had_ done was all purely instinct, and Kensi did have to admit that they still did her a lot of good.

Deeks decided he would stop with the questions, and read the report when she was done, although there would surely be more questions afterwards. "Well, I'm sorry I wasn't there to have your back." Deeks was being serious now. His eyes met hers, and her face straightened to match his. He would've given anything to have been by Kensi's side that day. He would everyday. Especially as opposed to being with Guy.

Though he was sincere about his last statement, he decided he would throw in another sarcastic remark. Just because, well, why not? He wouldn't be Deeks if he didn't tip off a kind, reassuring sentence with a joke. "I'm also sorry I didn't get to see Kickass-Kensi get her ass kicked." His faced returned to a grin, as did hers.

"I'm sure."

"So, do I get to look over the whole case, or just the incident report?" He teased.

"Mm, just the incident report. It's the only interesting part anyway."

"Aw, but I want to know how it all ends."

"It ends with two killers in jail, and a case solved." Kensi completed the form and put it in a file folder, which would soon be added to the case file. "Let's go home." She had a warm smile on her face, and her eyes were warmer - even with the purple, swollen frame around them.

"What about that incident report that I get to proofread?" Deeks smirked.

"There's time for it tomorrow."

"Okay. Do you wanna get noodles?"

"Yes, I do."


End file.
